3 cars were in the toy store parking lot. 16 more cars park at the toy store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $3 + 16$ cars. $3 + 16 = 19$ cars.